arms wide open
by a cold day in december
Summary: "Austin, this is the fourth time you've asked in an hour!" "But I miss you." "Austin, I'm right here." "Fine, my arms miss you then." / Austin just wants one hug from his girlfriend. Established relationship; Auslly. SEQUEL TO CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG.


**Disclaimer: **The characters you recognize here are not mine, never have been, and never will be. I make no profit from this and I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done, promise. :-)

**Warnings: **None for this one, all cute and fluffy and yeah, hugs&kisses. :-)

**Summary: **"Austin, this is the fourth time you've asked in an hour!" "But I miss you." "Austin, I'm right here." "Fine, my arms miss you then." / Austin just wants one hug from his girlfriend. Established relationship; Auslly. Sequel to correct me if I'm wrong.

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is the sequel guys. It's just short and fluffy and yeah :-) It's based on the last part of correct me if I'm wrong, when Austin asks Ally for a hug. **If you haven't read my other one before, then you might want to, but I think this can be a standalone story**. Hope it's alright and everyone likes it!

**Please excuse any spelling errors. Thanks.**

* * *

arms wide open

* * *

:::

"Austin, please," She's finding it really hard to keep the laughter out of her voice, and Austin would probably find it funny too if he wasn't so upset and sulky. "I'm trying to work here."

"You're always working!" He protests. His tone is dejected and he's definitely moping again.

"I wasn't working yesterday..." Ally trails off and she's smirking. The memory manages to get him out of his mood, but only temporarily. _Yesterday was a good day_, he thinks. They spent the whole day at his house, whilst his parents were out of town and they did a lot of things.

They messed around with his guitar and his piano (_they are musicians after all._) Also spent far too much time pretending to watch movies, but making out during them instead. Austin thought he was a good influence on Ally. She didn't exactly agree, but she didn't complain either, and that was good enough for him.

"Yeah, but that was then and this is now." His whiny tone is back again and she's starting to cave.

"Austin, this is the fourth time you've asked in an hour!" The laughter she is trying to hide is evident.

"But I miss you." And there's the pout.

"Austin, I'm right here." Her tone is full of exasperation and clouded laughter and she's looking at him because _hello_ the puppy dog eyes do not work on her anymore when they've known each other this long.

"Fine, my arms miss you then." If she didn't see his eyes looking so sad and ultimately serious, she would have happily laughed during that moment.

"Is that even possible?"

"Ally!" He opens his arms wide for the fourth time. "Hug." He says loudly and clearly, almost demanding her to do as he says. Ally sighs because she's never been able to resist her boyfriend, and she doesn't think that's really about to change _now._

As she leaned into his embrace, she felt him sigh and start to nuzzle her hair. "Why do we always have to hug?" She mumbles into his favourite shirt. The question could be taken the wrong way, but Austin knows her tone is only playful.

"Because you give the best hugs." He says, squeezing her to emphasise the point. "And I like to show everyone that we are the perfect couple." He coughs abruptly after he realises what he's just said, but still hugs her tightly.

"Okay then." Ally says happily. "How long before I get to go back to work this time?"

He smirks even though she's not looking. "You can go back quicker if you give me a kiss." She looks up at him then, as he loosens his grip around her waist, but only slightly.

"Austin!" Her tone isn't quite scolding enough to make her sound believable, or for her to mean it. "We're in _public_ and I'm at _work_!" He knew all about her personal issues, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"You kiss me on dates."

"Yeah but that's different."

"Not really." He states.

"It just _is_, okay. We don't know as many people."

"_Please_ Ally." His pleading eyes are looking down at her once again and she can feel herself starting to smile. "You know you want to." He winks and she laughs.

"Can't deny that." This makes him beam.

She looks around, seeing there aren't really that many people in the store, and considering no one had bothered them from their spot behind the counter thus far, they were probably going to be okay. "Fine." She whispers and the words are only just out of her mouth before his lips are on hers. Ally's just starting to enjoy it when he pulls away, and he laughs at her affronted look.

"Hey, Al, I love you, but that doesn't mean I can't tease you." He taps her nose with his index finger lightly and starts to walk away.

"I'll give you teasing in a minute." He hears her, even though he probably wasn't supposed to, and laughs. She has he back to him now though, talking to her customers.

He thinks he could just quietly go up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head perfectly on her shoulder, all while she continues to talk to the new customer.

She probably wouldn't approve.

But then again, that had never stopped Austin before, had it?

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have and sweet and like I said. It wasn't meant to be very long as it's only a little sidebar, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :-) I felt like I wrote Austin quite well in this, like how he'd be all whiny and then all cocky afterwards, but you tell me!

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories if you want :-)**

Thank you everyone :D

- Sophie.


End file.
